


Hunky Tan Twinks

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in a porn magazine, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not going to work Cas."</p><p>"Isn't this how you do it?"</p><p>"Well yes but you're...uh...circumcised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunky Tan Twinks

Castiel laid back on Dean's bed, not knowing what to do with himself. Neither Dean nor Sam knew he was there in the bunker, and his mind wasn't very entertaining by itself.

He quietly stood up, walking around the inside of Dean's room, looking for anything interesting. He opened a few drawers, finding various clothing, but nothing very exciting. Castiel closed the drawers he had just opened, continuing to pace around the room. He slowly opened Dean's closet, kneeling on the ground as he slowly unzipped the duffel bag he found at the bottom.

As Castiel reached his hand inside of the bag, he pulled out the various magazines and rubber toys. Castiel set them on the floor, rezipping the now empty bag and closing the closet door.

Castiel picked up two of the magazines, slowly reading the titles. 'Busty Asian Beauties' and 'Hunky Tan Twinks'. Castiel sat the first magazine on the floor, instead grabbing another issue of 'Hunky Tan Twinks'. He slowly stood up and walked to the bed, sitting down as he placed the magazines in front of him.

Castiel scrunched his nose when opened the first magazine, seeing an ad for 'Platinum Silk Condoms.' He quickly flipped the page, bringing his face down to the picture. His eyes focused on the man in the image, biting his lip while looking directly into the camera, one hand behind his back and the other lazily covering his member.

He continued to look through the magazine, filed with seemingly endless pictures of naked young men. As he flipped through the pages, he felt his jeans get tighter, not really noticing until he reached the last page and felt a damp spot growing on the front of his underwear. 

Castiel picked up the second 'Hunky Tan Twinks' magazine, opening it to find an ad for 'Juicy Fruit Lubricant'. He flipped past it, finding more pictures of naked men, feeling the spot become wetter and his member begin to throb.

He put the magazine down, open to one of the pictures before he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. He cautiously pulled down his underwear's elastic band, taking out his member.

Castiel slowly began to move his hand along his shaft, rubbing gently. He let his eyes wander down to the open magazine, featuring a certain tall, tan, and blond man with piercing green eyes.

Dean looked up from the gigantic book he was pretending to read, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down the hall.

"Do you hear that?"

Sam looked over to his brother, then shifted his eyes in the direction he was looking.

"No, I don't hear anything."

Dean listened for a few more seconds before deciding that he definitely did hear something.

"I swear I heard something...I think it's coming from my room."

Sam scoffed and looked back at his brother.

"Nice try, you're just trying to get out of doing this research...again."

Dean shook his head, closing the book before he stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to go check it out, whether you believe me or not."

Sam watched as his brother walked down the hall, then returned his eyes to his own book.

"You wouldn't be Dean if you didn't."

Dean slowly opened his door, looking inside before he quickly slammed it shut.

Sam looked back up from his book, watching as his brother stood in front of his bedroom door wide-eyed.

"Is there something in there?"

"No no, there's nothing. Nothing at all. No need for you to come over and look."

Sam nodded, turning his full attention back down to his book.

"Whatever you say Dean."

Dean hesitantly opened his door again, stepping inside.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

Castiel looked up at the door, seeing Dean standing there. He shrugged as he continued to rub up and down his shaft, turning his eyes back to the page in front of him.

"I was bored. Why are you in this magazine Dean?"

Dean closed his door, walking over to the bed before he looked down at the magazine page.

"Um...that's not me."

Castiel leaned closer to the page, looking over every detail on the man's face.

"Are you sure Dean?"

Dean nodded nervously, watching as Castiel continued to jerk off in front him.

"That's not going to work Cas."

Castiel shifted his gaze to Dean, who was staring intently at his moving hand.

"Isn't this how you do it?"

Dean nodded before he reached into a drawer that was slightly open.

"Well yes but you're...uh...circumcised."

Castiel tilted his head, watching as Dean presented a large bottle of gel.

"That means you need some type of liquid to...well, to finish."

Castiel reached upwards with his free hand, grabbing the bottle before he opened the cap.

"What do I do?"

Dean winced as he brought a hand up to rub his eyes.

"Don't make me show you how to masturbate Cas."

Dean opened his eyes, watching as Castiel squeezed the bottle, watching the liquid spill out onto his fingers.

Dean sighed, grabbing Castiel's lube-covered hand and sitting next to him on the bed.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's, bringing their hands down to Castiel's cock.

Dean slowly brought their hands up and down Cas's shaft, the added lubricant helping to send waves of pleasure throughout Castiel's body.

Castiel began to moan, his hand moving faster, causing Dean's to move faster with it.

Castiel's breath hitched, his hand moving faster again before he watched the cum spill from his head. Dean smiled, removing his hand, wiping it on the bedspread as he watched Castiel catch his breath on the bed.

Dean grabbed the magazines, putting them back in the duffel bag, and putting the bag back in the closet. He closed his closet door before walking over to the bedroom door, hand on the doorknob.

He turned back, watching Castiel start to recompose. Dean smirked, opening the door slightly.

"That's how you masturbate."


End file.
